


Stuck Together

by Wolf686



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Diary/Journal, Work Up For Adoption, old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf686/pseuds/Wolf686
Summary: Something I wrote last year that is kinda confusing and just in general not good, but it's been a year since I wrote it so I thought why not post it.Also if you want it just message me.





	Stuck Together

**The text on the front of the diary reads:**   
_ "This diary belongs to Hong Kong, so GO AWAY SOUTH KOREA" _

_Dear Diary:_

So... I just kinda found this on my bedside table and I guess I have to write in this now. I'll just write what happened yesterday...

I woke up on a rooftop with South Korea who was just like, "Oh cool! You're here too Hong Kong!" Then I screamed.

I screamed for two reasons,

One, I did  _not_ want to be stuck with South Korea

Two, I WAS ON A GODDAMN ROOFTOP!!!!!

Then later it was found out we were all being forced to live in houses together, so now I live in the same house as all of Asia and I room with SOUTH KOREA

Why him of all people? ;-;

Okay anyways, I'm gonna go get breakfast now.

-~-~-~-~-~-

I don't want to be in this house anymore. Someone, SAVE ME

So I walk downstairs and I just see Japan throwing things in the basement, China throwing spoons at Taiwan, South Korea singing kpop songs, Thailand dancing to those songs and Vietnam stabbing the toaster with a fork. I don't even know where Macau is

I then walked back upstairs and I'm hungry now, I think I'm just gonna go visit someone else's house for breakfast.

-~-~-~-~-~-

Went to England's place (which is next door) and I prayed to god that he wasn't the one making breakfast.

So, I opened up the door that was surprisingly not locked (although I shouldn't be surprised because America lives there too) and walked over to the kitchen to see some guy that looked a lot like America making pancakes.

I think he said something to me, but I didn't hear him and ended up stealing some pancakes to eat.

Then the French country of France walked down the stairs while wearing an outfit that looked like it belonged on a runway, then he yawned and almost fell down the stairs, it was quite entertaining.

I had just finished my pancakes when Mr. Eyebrows walked down with the grumpiest look I've ever seen and when he saw me he literally just screamed at me to get out because "THIS IS BLOODY BREAKING AND ENTERING!!!!!!!!!!"

I laughed before he pushed me out a window.

I am currently writing this in the bush underneath the window

-~-~-~-~-~-

Turns out I wasn't alone in that bush!

I have no clue why America was sleeping in a bush, but I don't think I should ask

Apparently, he doesn't know why he was in that bush either, he says his back hurts, it appears that he thinks that I care about his back pains- I do not.

He says he's hungry so I threw him through the window, I can hear England screaming.

Wait... I wasn't able to eat the pancakes I stole, England kicked me out before I was able to take three bites...

Guess I'm heading to the Nordic's house now.

-~-~-~-~-~-

I now hate Denmark

Turns out he was playing darts

The dartboard thingy was on the front door

The front door was unlocked

I opened it

Just as he threw a dart

I NOW HAVE A DART IN MY RIGHT CHEEK THANKS TO HIM

Finland is getting some stuff to help me though, he's a good country... Unlike Denmark- he can throw a dart at himself and seE HOW THAT FEELS

-~-~-~-~-~-

I've got a band-aid on now and I've finally had some breakfast.

Norway made it, I like him

It was bacon and eggs, the only ones who came out to eat it are Finland, Sweden and Denmark.

Denmark had to wake up Iceland and leave the food in his room, but not before he covered it in salt- I kinda like him now

Anyways I'm leaving their house soo- I CAN HEAR ICELAND SCREAMING THIS IS PERFECT

Okay back to what I was previously writing, I'm gonna leave their house soon and I guess I'll just be going back to my house.

I'll write more if I survive

-~-~-~-~-~-

Okay, I got back and it's calmed down now.

Thailand is feeding the elephant, dog and panda, Vietnam's listening to music, Japan is reading manga, Taiwan is braiding China's hair and South Korea's grabbing food from the fridge.

I'm gonna get some food from South Korea and then watch TV.

-~-~-~-~-~-

It's late now and I have finally come to the realization of the fact that I am  _sharing_  a room with  _South Korea_

I think God just has something against me and will not allow my happiness.

I'm gonna sleep now

\- Hong Kong Out

 

**The text on the front of the diary reads:**   
_ "This diary is property of Hungary, if anyone touches this, I will murder you with a frying pan" _

_Dear Diary:_

I don't know why this is here, but I guess it comes with the house.

Speaking of the house.

I woke up on my own in the middle of the street and now I live in the same house as all of the Balkans.

I've got my own room since I'm the only female. Turkey has his own room too.

Bulgaria just opened my door, he's asking if I'm still in denial about the fact Romania lives here

I don't know what he's talking about

Romania does not live here

He lives in his own country

Not here

—————

I haven't left my room since I woke up and I need to go to the bathroom, but Turkey's in the one on the first floor and Moldova's in the one on the second floor.

They're taking too long

Screw it, I'm going to Austria's

—————

Currently in Austria's house while watching TV.

I'll recap with what happened:

I walked over to Austria's, knocked on the door and waited until Liechtenstein opened the door with one of Germany's dogs next to her.

She welcomed me in, so I did the most reasonable thing I could do at the time...

Run into the house and into their bathroom because I needed to pee

I then decided to just eat breakfast here because I didn't want to walk all the way back to my house.

The breakfast was great, it was bacon and eggs, I think Germany's the one who mad

Turns out Prussia was reading over my shoulder and he just interrupted me by saying, "IT WAS THE AWESOME ME WHO MADE BREAKFAST, NOT WEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then I punched him for reading my diary.

He makes good food though

—————

I went home about an hour ago, so I'm now writing this while sitting on the couch right next to a sleeping Greek nation.

I'm petting a cat with my other hand right now- they're adorable.

Anyways, when I got home I was greeted by Romania who then politely slammed the door on my face.

Five minutes later Bulgaria opened up the door for me.

Oh, I think I forgot to mention the fact I left my keys inside the house.

Ok well, that's what happened, so nothing that interesting happened on my way here.

I don't think anything else interesting is going to happen, so I'm just gonna put this away in my room.

-  _Magyarország_

 

**The text on the front of the diary reads:**   
_ " _ _ Go away France/America/Spain/Denmark/Romania/Prussia/LEAVE ME ALONE" _

_Dear Diary:_

I swear I'm going to commit homicide one day.

Hong Kong just broke into my house, so I threw him out the window and then he threw America through the same one.

I JUST WANT TO DRINK MY TEA AND EAT MY PANCAKES IN PEACE

I'm a bit upset over the fact I wasn't allowed to cook breakfast though... I could have made pancakes too...

America was reading over my shoulder apparently and he just laughed before walking away.

He'll be my first kill.

~~~

It turns out I forgot to write why I am even in a house living with three other people.

I'll explain now.

So, it started when I woke up in the kitchen of this house with some person who looks a lot like America.

Then I befriended him and we ate breakfast together- he cooked while I made the tea.

We then talked and looked around until America ran into the house screaming about being kidnapped. I mean, he wasn't wrong, but he should've tried to be a little calmer.

Later on, we were all told we'd be living here for the rest of the year and that we could still do what we usually do, we'd just be living here instead.

Then when it was late at night I threw America out the window- I will not give context.

~~~

France walked into the living room around three minutes ago and he has just now screamed.

I'm going to see what happened.

~~~

I'm going to steal one of his guns and shoot him with it four times.

I walked into the living room to see France had passed out and America was watching

I can't even write it oh god.

Keeping Up With The Kardashians

The front door just slammed closed so I can presume America's twin ran away.

~~~

It's late at night now, so I'm going to go to sleep and hope I forget all of this tomorrow.

\- United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

 

 **The text on the front of the diary reads:**    
 _" This diary is the property of Lithuania."_

_Dear Diary:_

I guess this is mine now...

So, I now live in the same house as Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Estonia, Latvia, and Poland. It's a big house if you couldn't guess...

I share a room with Poland, Ukraine shares a room with Estonia and Belarus shares a room with Latvia. Russia has his own room.

I don't know why  _Latvia_  shares a room with  _Belarus_ , but I guess it how it is.

I got up early to make breakfast and I was actually somewhat shocked when Latvia walked up to me because I may or may not have thought he'd be killed in his sleep.

But Belarus is still a great person underneath all the death threats and actual deaths.

Turns out Latvia and Estonia have to go to school because of their physical ages. That will surely be weird for them.

Estonia just came down the stairs and told me that school's tomorrow not today because apparently today is Sunday.

I'm going to go make breakfast now.

===============

Nothing that eventful happened aside from Turkey knocking on the door and asking if we've seen a small brunette vampire.

Poland just slowly closed the door while telling Turkey to get mental help.

I'm going to bed now, goodnight diary.

\- Lietuva

 

 **The text on the front of the diary reads:**      
 _"I will shoot you if you read this."_

_Dear Diary:_

The 'dear diary' was already printed in, so I didn't write that.

Either way, yesterday I woke up alone on a road and then I found Prussia, Italy and Romania. I'm leaving the explanation there for that.

I now live with all of the other Germanic-speaking countries aside from the Nordics. So, in short, I now have to live with all of the people I try and stay away from.

Perfect

-

Hungary came over for breakfast, Prussia made bacon and eggs earlier, so I was at least thankful for that.

I'd say I came out to eat them with everyone else, but all I did was bring the food to my room that I share with Liechtenstein and feed some of the bacon to Berlitz.

I think Liechtenstein might be judging me a bit

-

Hungary has left. I have nothing else to write other than that.

-

Liechtenstein made everyone sandwiches for lunch and she locked the door to our room, so I'm stuck eating out here with everyone else.

Dammit why did I have to raise her to be smart

-

Berlitz ate my sandwich, I regret giving him bacon earlier now.

Liechtenstein says she'll make another one for me.

Prussia's laughing. I'd kill him if I could.

-

Berlitz tried to eat my sandwich again, he failed this time since I know how to hold sandwiches up.

Prussia laughed again so I dumped a can of dog food on his head.

He isn't laughing now

-

The door to Liechtenstein and I's room has still not opened, Liechtenstein says I should "be social".

Her and her damn positivity.

-

It's been hours of me sitting on the couch watching re-runs of random TV shows and dinner has come.

Prussia's making it though and I  _might_  be a  _bit_  scared he's going to poison my food because of the dog food I dumped on his head.

But screw it, it was worth it

-

I wasn't poisoned, so that's the good news.

The bad news is that apparently, I'm sleeping on the couch tonight because Liechtenstein won't let me in the room unless I'm social.

God dammit

\- Schweiz

 

 **The text on the front of the diary reads:**    
 _" The only one who's allowed to read this is me. Mr Puffin is an exception"_

_Dear Diary:_

I had salt for breakfast today

I'm going to get my revenge on Denmark

I will now go on Google and look up some pranks I can use-

|||||

I glued the cap to his hair gel shut

and if he does open it

I emptied it

So, now I wait

|||||

It's lunchtime

I haven't left my room yet

I swear it's for a good reason this time though

There is a small brunette vampire staring at me from my bedroom window.

He looks like that guy Norway hangs out with but smaller

Did Norway mess up with his magic again?

Anyway, the kid's creeping me out so I'm closing my blinds.

I should be thankful Sealand's outside

|||||

Turkey came over earlier and asked Finland if we've seen any small brunette vampires.

Finland just smiled while closing the door

I stared at the wall as Mr Puffin stared at me with a knowing look

|||||

Mr Puffin and I have had a very meaningful conversation.

"If the kid is never found what are we gonna do?" Me

"Keep it a secret 'til we die." Mr Puffin

"K." Me

|||||

It's time for dinner and Denmark's cooking.

I have a feeling he just ordered pizza

Sweden's staring at him disapprovingly

|||||

Just finished eating some fish pizza

I had to share with Mr Puffin

I barely got two slices before he ate everything.

Sealand asked him how he did it

Mr Puffin told him, "become a bird".

|||||

Now I go to sleep and get to wake up to Denmark screaming.

Oh how I love my life

\- Me


End file.
